thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
SaberX
Personality Characteristics SaberX stands at around 5 feet, has a muscular build, and like his brother he has black hair, and brown eyes. Saber is a very laid back guy; often not showing to be bothered by the noise of Lady Doom shooting at Blaze. Clothing His attire consists of a red sweat jacket, blue jeans, red strapped boots, and a silver dog-tag. For swim-wear, he wears black and white swimming trunks. Notable Quotes *" Mmm Bacon. " *" Still I remain skeptic. " *" No...really, wow." *" The name is Saber." *"Oh..you just got all kinds of PWNED." *" I know when i'm out matched...and THIS is NOT it !" *" I don't care WHO he is, i'm kicking his ASS !" *" If I had a dime for everytime I got my butt kicked, i'd be broke." *" You've been gone a while, and it's forced me to ang out with ' The Gloom Crew. " *" I call Shotgun ! " *"Yeah..sure..whatever." History Early Life Present Powers & Abilities Powers SaberX possesses no known superhuman powers, but instead relies on his physical conditioning, acrobatic prowess, and keen detective skills. He is incredibly agile, with agility at a level equal to or above that of many. Abilities Though Saber technically possesses no superhuman powers, his courage, skill, experience, determination and personal strengths are enough to make him a capable fighter. '7/10/11' SaberX was in his Animal Meta Gear to long. Thus giving him Animal-like abilities. *'Conditioning': **'Speed': He can run at above the average speed for a pre-teen of his age. **'Endurance': Saber's endurance is at the peak of a boy his age and size. **'Agility': SaberX has proven to be at the peak of human agility. **'Strength:' Saber's physical strength is much higher than most pre/teens his age. *'Movement': **'Martial Artist': He can take out his enemies with his knowledge in martial arts and his agility. **'Acrobat': He can perform some aerial maneuvers and flips. **'Stealth': Saber is a master of stealth. **'Escape Artistry:' **'Marksmanship:' He can throw a knife at great speeds and almost always hit his target. *'Mental': **'Detective Skills: ' Equipment Weapons *[[Animal Meta Gear|'Animal Meta Gear']]: Animal Meta Gear, or A.M.G. for short is a set of flash gauntlets and greaves that boost the wielders attack and speed for close combat. It may also change the wielder into the animal of his or her choosing, or give him or her animal abilities. Bakugan *Hex Phoenix Leon *Cyborg Dragonoid *Pyrus Omega Leonidas *Pyrus Lumagrowl *Aquos Wolfurio (Fury) *Subterra Cobrakus *Haos Mystic Chancer *Darkus Hell Hound (Casper) *Pyrus Hell Hound (Pawcree) *Haos Lumagrowl (Clawgore) *Masked Dragonoid *Master Masked Dragonoid (M.M.D.) *Darkus Solaris Relationships Gallery 2011-05-30 1855.png|SaberX in Neathian Gear. 2011-05-30 1436.png|SaberX at age 13 Anime Wolf.jpg|SaberX in his animal form Mechtogan 376px-Rayne'sVentusZenthonTitan.png 312px-Haos_SilentStrike.png 364px-407px-Pyrus_Vexfist.png 364px-407px-Aquos_VenexusTitan.png 309px-Darkus_Accelerak.png 407px-Clear_Braxion.png Bakugan 314px-Aquos_Wolfurio.png 151px-335px-Pyrus_Ziperator.png 180px-Ventus_Strikeflier.png 446px-Subterra_Cobrakus.png 448px-Pyrus_BlitzDragonoid.png 390px-Haos_MysticChancer.png 381px-Subterra_Sabator2.png 356px-Pyrus_MutantTaylean.png 455px-PyrusLumagrowl.png Battle Gear Bladeandclaw.jpg 250px-Rapidfire.jpg Rocketshot.jpg Mobile Assault 407px-Silver_Subterra_Axellor.png Traps FireScorpionAbility.jpg 364px-Silver_FireScorpion.png Bakunano CrosstrikerBDability.png 407px-Silver_Crosstriker.png Category:Family of Fire Category:Brothers of Light Category:Bakugan Dimensions Category:Players Category:Pyrus Users Category:Ventus Users Category:Subterra Users Category:Aquos Users Category:Darkus Users Category:Haos Users Category:Humans Category:Featured Page Category:Castle Knights Category:Clear User Category:Protagonists Category:SaberX Category:Main Characters Category:Bakugan: Secrets of The Shadows